Pirates et Sorciers
by JinaFR
Summary: Traduction de The Red Dragons Order. Xover avec PdC1. 6ème année. Un Harry déprimé se fait kidnapper par Jack Sparrow, son ancêtre. En avant l'aventure sur le Black Pearl! Trinquons les amis! Yo ho! Yo ho!
1. Prologue

**PIRATES ET SORCIERS.**

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient. Le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartient à J. et ses ayants- droits et le monde de _Pirates des Caraïbes _appartient à Walt Disney et ses ayants-droits. Cette histoire appartient à The Red Dragons Order et moi je ne possède que la traduction, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent pour l'histoire et la traduction. Ce disclaimer vaut pour toute l'histoire, je ne l'écrirais pas au début de chaque chapitre.

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes 1.**

**Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.**

**La traduction étant amateur, ce ne sera pas une traduction parfaite mais j'espère être la plus fidèle possible.**

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**N/C:** note du correcteur/de la correctrice

Résumé:

Jack Sparrow est l'ancêtre de Harry. Un jour, il enlève Harry et le reste est problèmes, pirates, trésors et histoire.

**N/T:** je n'arrive pas du tout à traduire les paroles des pirates avec leurs accents alors je laisse des fautes d'orthographe pour voir que les pirates parlent dans leur argot. C'est vraiment dommage! Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible de parler de cette façon-là et de l'écrire mais si quelqu'un y arrive, envoyez-moi une review ou un email.

* * *

Prologue:

Jack grogna et s'assit. Que diable avait-il bu hier soir? Ce ne pouvait pas être du rhum puisqu'il n'avait jamais de maux de tête en n'en buvant. Ce devait être quelque chose de nouveau que Will lui avait fait découvrir. Parfois il haïssait vraiment ce petit morveux et c'était le cas à l'instant. Il regarda autour de lui et gratta sa tête. Il n'était pas dans sa cabine du Black Pearl ni dans une chambre de la maison des Turner.

La pièce était complètement vide excepté le lit sur lequel il était. Juste en face de lui se trouvait une porte et dessus pendaient son manteau, son épée et son chapeau. Jack se leva d'un bond et se saisit de ses affaires avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Rien ne se passa.

"Merde!" murmura-t-il à lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la salle également. "Où je suis bon sang?" se demanda t-il à voix haute.

"Assieds-toi et je répondrai à toutes tes questions." La voix appartenait à une vielle femme gitane et pour une fois, Jack obéit. Il avait eu plusieurs rencontres avec ces gens et aucune ne s'était très bien finie pour lui. "Heureuse de voir que tu es réveillé, Jack Sparrow." dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise apparue de nulle part. "Pose tes questions, je t'écoute."

"Où je suis?" demanda-t-il.

"Actuellement, dans une place entre le présent, le passé et le futur. Il n'y a pas de temps ici, il n'y a rien du tout sauf du gris."

"Et pourquoi?"

" Parce que je t'ai fait venir."

"Mais pourquoi vous l'avez fait?"

"Ton futur descendant a besoin de ton aide Jack."

Jack haussa les sourcils. "Hein?"

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu m'as bien entendu, Jack. Ton futur descendant a besoin d'aide. Voilà l'histoire. Il y a ce sorcier malveillant appelé Voldemort qui causait de sérieux problèmes, le monde magique est au bord de la guerre. Il y avait 16 ans de cela, ce sorcier malveillant tua un de tes descendants, la mère et le père du petit Harry Potter qui est le dernier de la lignée des Sparrow." Alors qu'elle parlait, un hologramme du garçon qui devait être Harry Potter, son fameux descendant apparût. Le garçon était maigre, trop maigre, et efflanqué, apparemment il n'était pas encore dans sa période de croissance. Il avait des cheveux noirs hirsutes qui refusaient de rester en place, de beaux traits et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent soudainement et révélèrent qu'ils étaient de la plus stupéfiante couleur verte que le pirate n'ait jamais vu. Ils se ressemblaient, la même structure, le même pose, les mêmes cheveux.

"Et késke que ç'a avoir av'c moi?"

"Laisse-moi finir de parler Sparrow!" aboya-t-elle. "Après que Voldemort ait tué les parents du petit, il essaya de tuer Harry mais le sort qui aurait dû tuer le bébé ricocha et tua le Mage Noir à la place. Il disparût pendant 14 ans, le petit Harry fût envoyé chez sa tante et son oncle. Deux des plus horribles moldus dont j'ai eu le mécontentement d'entendre parler."

"Moldus?"

"Des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques." expliqua-t-elle puis elle se mit à raconter dans les grandes lignes la vie de Harry chez les Dursley. Elle expliqua ensuite comment Harry avait su qu'il était un sorcier et sa première année à Poudlard. Elle continua avec sa deuxième année et la troisième et la quatrième suivirent. Elle termina avec sa cinquième année et regarda de près Jack. "Maintenant tu vois pourquoi tu doit l'aider? Il a perdu toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille- comme toi. Il n'a plus personne pour qui vivre et si Voldemort règne sur le monde le passé, le présent comme le futur souffriront."

"C'est...intéréssant, très intéréssant mais… je vais pas interférer avec ce qui va se passer. OK?" Jack se leva. "Maintenant, tu serais assez gentille de me montrer la sortie."

"Je te préviens Jack Sparrow, si tu n'acceptes pas de plein gré, je vais devoir te forcer."

"Même, ça change rien chérie. Il a ses problèmes, j'ai les miens, tu piges?"

La femme le regarda d'un oeil mauvais et Jack commença à se demander si ç'avait été une si bonne idée de la contredire. "Maintenant tu m'écoutes!" explosa-t-elle. "Tu vas aider Harry ou je prends ton âme!"

"Quoi!"

"Oui, et bien je le ferais et tu le sais!"

"Tu peux pas faire ça!"

"Je peux et je le ferais si tu ne m'aides pas."

Jack se rassit. "Comment on va se rencontrer? Il est dans le futur et moi je suis ici." signala-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

"C'est simple. Je vais te donner un charme qui va te permettre d'aller dans le futur et de le chercher. Il va aussi te permettre de voyager de ton temps au sien une fois que son entraînement sera terminé." Elle tira un petit sac de sa robe. Elle l'ouvrit et un anneau en tomba. Comme tu le vois, il est cerné de deux pierres, un diamant et une émeraude. "L'émeraude représente le passé, les choses qui se sont déjà produites. Le diamant représente le futur, les choses qui vont se passer. Pour aller dans le futur, appuies sur le diamant et dis 'Diamanto'. Pour revenir, appuies sur l'émeraude et dit 'Smeraldo'. Compris?"

"Ouais." Jack prit la bague et la mit sur l'un de ses doigts avec les autres bagues qu'il avait. "Où je vais trouver le gosse?"

"Oui, je peux voir que ça vas être un problème comme l'Ordre du Phoenix ne le laisse pas -ou la maison- hors de leur vue. Hmm, ah, tu sais quoi je vais te donner certains pouvoirs sur les éléments, tu ne vas pas être un vrai sorcier mais tu auras des pouvoirs sur le Feu, l'Eau, la Terre et l'Air. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? De cette façon, tu seras capable de te cacher avec ton navire et ça pourra t'aider aussi bien quand vous volerez et pillerez."

Jack y réfléchit rapidement. "D'accord, marché conclu."

Elle fit un sourire narquois. "Accroche-toi bien alors."

Le capitaine-pirate eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant d'être agresser par une douleur plus pire que celle qu'il n'ai jamais imaginé. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez suffisamment pour que ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de tonnerre. Il grogna et cligna des yeux essayant d'arrêter de faire bouger les tâches. "Ouch."

"Oui, ça a tendance à être un peu douloureux." dit la femme bohémienne. "Maintenant couche-toi et je vais te renvoyer dans ta cabine sur le Black Pearl. Et si tu penses à peine de te défaire de ton engagement, je prendrais ton âme avant que tu puisses cligner des yeux!"

"Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow tient toujours ses engagements. J'ai pas envie de devenir comme Barbossa." Jack grogna alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit.

"C'est mieux. Ferme les yeux et je ferais le reste." Elle leva et tapa deux des mains. Une lumière se forma autour du pirate et une seconde plus tard il était parti. "Bonne chance, à vous deux." Elle sourit puis disparût.

* * *

Jack grogna et regarda autour de lui. Ouaip, c'était plus comme ça. Sa cabine, son navire, sa liberté. Il s'installa de nouveau dans le lit puis se remémora la promesse d'avoir son âme prise et sauta hors du lit. Il attrapa sa boussole et son pistolet et courut vers le pont.

"B'jour Cap'taine." dit Anamaria quand il arriva à la barre. "Où on va cette fois?"

Jack cligna des yeux et lui sourit. "'s'cuse-moi chérie mais t'a dit quoi?" lui demanda-t-il. Il était en train d'écouter l'eau et le vent lui murmuraient des choses. Des secrets sur des trésors longtemps perdus et sur des choses se passant de l'autre côté du monde. C'était un sentiment merveilleux.

"Où on va cette fois?" répéta la femme, l'air un peu agacé.

"Le futur." répondit Jack.

"Hein?"

"C'est exactement ce que je viens juste de dire," dit il en lui souriant. "ça te dérange pas de rassembler l'équipage sur le pont, chérie? Y a des choses qu'on doit discuter."

Elle le fixa du regard, secoua sa tête et le laissa. "GIBBS! COTTON! Ramenez vos fesses, on doit rassembler l'équipage. Ordre de Jack! Où êtes-vous bordel de merde, espèce d'empotés!"

Jack secoua la tête et sourit. Elle était impossible. L'équipage avait probablement dû l'entendre et était en train d'aller sur le pont. Il regarda la nouvelle bague sur sa main. Elle était en train de briller sous le soleil des Caraïbes. L'émeraude brillait comme les yeux de Harry tandis que le diamant ressemblait à une petite étoile comme elle absorbait la lumière. Dans quel merdier il s'était foutu cette fois?

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'ai fini le 1er chapitre. Dans le prochain on voit l'enlèvement de Harry par les pirates. C'est tout. Et aussi je suis à la recherche de un ou plusieurs relecteur(s) ou relectrice(s) pour toutes mes traductions.

A la prochaine!

Jina!

P.S: vous n'auriez pas d'idée pour un nouveau pseudo, j'aimerais le changer mais j'ai pas d'idée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**PIRATES ET SORCIERS.**

Disclaimer dans le prologue.

**N/A**: note de l'auteur

**N/T**: note de la traductrice

**N/C:** note de la correctrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes**

Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.

Résumé:

Jack Sparrow est l'ancêtre de Harry. Un jour, il l'enlève et le reste est problèmes, pirates, trésors et histoire.

* * *

Chapitre1

Harry soupira alors qu'il regardait la chouette planer vers lui. C'était la chouette que l'Ordre envoyait tous les trois jours pour vérifier si il allait bien et maintenir son humeur. Quand allaient-ils se rendre compte que rien ne pourrait lui remonter le moral sauf le retour de Sirius? Bien sûr le professeur Lupin était toujours aussi gentil et d'un grand soutien mais peu à peu, Harry sombrait dans une dépression. Il ne dormait pas, il ne mangeait pas, mais s'asseyait dans sa chambre chez les Dursley et inventait des millions de mannières différentes pour savoir comment il aurait pu sauver Sirius ou comment leur vie aurait été si ils avaient pu vivre ensemble après sa troisième année. Ou bien des versions si il aurait pu vivre avec Sirius depuis le début. Il incluait aussi bien Cédric dans ces rêves. Ils seraient meilleurs amis depuis le jardin d'enfants, ensuite ils commenceraient Poudlard ensemble et rencontreraient Hermione et Ron et seraient tous ensemble heureux et auraient une chance à être des enfants. Voldemort ne reviendrait jamais, sa mère et son père se réveilleraient d'un coma magique, Malfoy serait expulsé de l'école, tout serait merveilleux. Puis il se réveillait et se souvenait exactement où il était et ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite la culpabilité revenait dix fois plus forte et il appuyait son coussin sur son visage jusqu'à que ses larmes arrêtent de couler. Quelques fois il s'évanouissait de fatigue et puis les rêves de Voldemort venaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était constamment en train de lui dire que c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort, tout était de sa faute. Et Harry acceptait cela.

Les Dursley ne s'approchaient pas de lui à cause de la menace de l'Ordre qu'ils avaient reçu à la gare mais aussi parce qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'immense tristesse qui entourait leur neveu. Même Vernon n'avait pas le c?ur d'ordonner au garçon de faire quelque chose. Pour dire le vérité, ce n'était plus aussi amusant, avant il était capable de voir la colère restreinte dans ces yeux, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus rien. Pétunia découvrait qu'elle avait actuellement de la place dans son c?ur pour le fils de sa s?ur. Elle allait régulièrement dans sa chambre avec de la nourriture et pour nourrir et nettoyer la chouette comme Harry oubliait de le faire de temps en temps. Ça l'effrayait de voir les yeux verts de Lily si morts et sans vie alors qu'elle se les rappelaient si plein de vie et de rébellion contre tout ce qui s'appelait la loi et l'ordre. Dudley était dehors la plupart du temps en train de terroriser les enfants du voisinage et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ses parents étaient si inquiets pour un monstre comme Harry. Bien sûr, les monstres à la station les avaient menacés mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ignorer. Maintenant Dudley devait faire toutes les corvées de ce sale gosse efflanqué, ce qu'il détestait.

Harry soupira et se déplaça pour permettre au hibou de voler à travers sa fenêtre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils lui envoyaient ces lettres puisqu'ils le surveillaient de toute façon. Il prit la lettre et le hibou -qui avait appris à ne pas attendre de la nourriture- s'envola vers la cage inoccupée de Hedwige où il but avant d'attendre patiemment que Harry lise et réponde à la lettre.

'Très cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu? Es-tu vraiment sûr que tu vas bien? Il semblerait que tu es renversé quelque chose sur ta dernière lettre, il y avait plusieurs tâches d'encre. Étais-tu en train de pleurer? Laisse les larmes sortir, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder en soi.

Et bien, il n'a rien de nouveau ici. Dumbledore ne cesse d'entrer et de sortir, Molly est fidèle à elle-même, la boutique des jumeaux marche à merveille et ils font des armes utiles pour nous pendant leur temps libre. Ron et Hermione se chamaillent, Ginny correspond énormément avec Neville et Luna Lovegood. Tonks est toujours folle à lier, et elle et Kingsley ont du pain sur la planche à essayer de garder le ministère sous contrôle. Fudge est toujours un idiot mais un idiot plus supportable.

Hiboue-moi si tu as une autre vision. Dumbledore a dit que tu dois t'entraîner à l'occlumancie. S'il te plaît, Harry, fais ce qu'il te dit de faire. Il le fait pour ton meilleur intérêt. Je vais voir avec lui si tu peux venir nous voir la dernière semaine avant la rentrée.

Prends soin de toi,

Remus Lupin.'

Le Survivant secoua la tête et trouva un parchemin pour écrire.

'Je vais bien. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et sois gentil avec Buck.

Harry.'

C'était sa lettre habituelle et elle n'était pas différente aux précédentes. Il l'accrocha à la patte du hibou et celui-ci s'envola après avoir mordu son doigt en signe d'encouragement. Harry retourna au lit et regarda fixement le plafond. Il voulait seulement Sirius ou quelqu'un qu'il pouvait appeler famille qui puisse être là. Était-ce trop demander? Avec ces pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, il s'endormit sans remarquer le brouillard anormal qui s'était formé dehors. Il n'avait pas idée que sa vie allait changer et cette fois pour le meilleur.

* * *

Alors que le brouillard s'installait au-dessus de Little Whining, que les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux et que les boutiques fermaient, le brouillard semblait anormal, dangereux. Mères et pères prenaient rapidement leurs enfants et même les enfants les plus difficiles n'osaient pas rester dehors, même si ils avaient plus de 20 ans. Il y avait quelque chose de...

Le brouillard était particulièrement dense dans la zone de Privet Drive. Mundugus Fletcher, qui était de garde cette nuit, frissonna et se dépêcha de rentrer chez Arabella. Il préférerait son courroux plutôt que de rester dehors dans ce brouillard. Il ne vit donc pas la forme noire qui venait en flottant à travers le brouillard. Même une personne se trouvant à quelques metres ne pouvait voir que quelque chose de noir qui bougeait, tant le brouillard était dense.

La chose noire s'avéra être un navire nommé le Black Pearl, un nom qui lui allait très bien. Il était fait de bois noir, les voiles étaient blanches et le navire donnait une impression de danger.

Le bateau flottait à travers le brouillard comme sur de l'eau. Il y avait quelques centimètres entre le trottoir et le bas du navire. Seules les cordes craquaient. L'équipage était en train de regarder les maisons passer avec un grand intérêt. Aucun avait pensé que le futur pourrait être comme ça et il avait tous refusés quand leur capitaine leur avait proposé de mettre pied à terre avant de s'embarquer pour cette aventure.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui ressemblait aux autres. Elle était blanche, avec une allée et un de ces chariots de transport qui bougeait tout seul se trouvait sur le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée. Un numéro 4 en laiton, qui était suspendu au-dessus de la porte, brillait légèrement à la lumière de la lampe qui se trouvait là également. Des cordes étaient lancées au-dessus du navire et cinq pirates commencèrent à descendre. Dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, ils encerclèrent la maison, cherchant un moyen d'entrer. Ils trouvèrent une fenêtre ouverte au premier étage.

"C'est là qu'il est." murmura l'un d'entre eux. "Anamaria, on va avoir besoin de tes talents de grimpeuse."

"C'est parti Cap'taine."répondit une voix de femme avant que l'un d'entre eux tourna et balança une corde avec un crochet au bout vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Après avoir tiré quelques fois pour être sûr que la corde soit bien accrochée, la première personne qui avait parlé commença à grimper. Il fut vite suivi par les autres.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce et regardèrent autour d'eux. Dans un coin se trouvait une malle et on ordonna à deux d'entre eux de la prendre avec eux. Une chouette blanche dans sa cage les regardait avec intérêt. Un autre homme la prit et la caressa pour qu'elle reste calme. Les deux personnes qui restaient regardèrent le lit où un garçon dormait.

"T'es sûr qu'il a 16 ans?" demanda la femme."On dirait plus qu'il en a 12."

"C'est lui." L'homme prit le garçon et secoua sa tête à son poids léger."Allez! Dépêchons-nous avant que quelqu'un se réveille."

La femme fit signe que oui et ensemble ils réussirent à descendre doucement le garçon à terre. Le garçon ne se réveilla pas pendant le voyage de retour jusqu'au bateau ni quand ils l'installèrent avec attention dans une cabine. Il ne sentit pas la puissante traction qui indiquait que le navire avait commencé de bouger ni vu le brouillard se formant en un trou tourbillonnant assez grand pour que le navire le traverse. Une fois le navire à travers, le brouillard et le trou disparurent. La nuit redevint chaude et les gens clignèrent des yeux, surpris.

La seule chose qui restait était une corde qui pendait dehors de la fenêtre du premier étage de 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans le lit. Il était chaud et moelleux et… et il y avait vraiment quelque chose de totalement faux avec cette image. D'une, son lit n'était pas si agréable. De deux, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. De trois, la chambre n'était pas supposée de bouger comme cela. Et de quatre, depuis quand le bruit et l'odeur de la mer parvenait à Privet Drive?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il était dans une cabine, cela au moins, c'était sûr. Il y avait un bureau, une chaise, quelques meubles et une garde-robe. La malle de Harry se trouvait au pied du lit et Hedwige se trouvait là également. Il y avait une nouvelle garde-robe dans sa malle pour lui. Des pantalons noirs, des cuissardes, des chemises avec d'immenses manches, un bandana, une écharpe, un chapeau triangulaire et une dague. Il s'habilla rapidement et se regarda. Tout était trop grand pour lui, alors il plia ses cuissardes jusqu'aux tibias. Il utilisa l'écharpe comme ceinture pour son pantalon et ne prit pas le bandana.

Alors qu'il commençait à explorer la cabine, un homme entra. Il portait des habits sales qui ressemblaient à ceux qu'ils venaient de mettre. Dès qu'il vit Harry réveillé, il sourit, révélant de nombreuses dents en or.

« T'es réveillé gamin ! » dit-il avec un accent étrange qui poussa Harry à se demander s'il n'était pas ivre. « Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, capitaine de ce merveilleux bateau qu'est le Black Pearl. » Harry cligna des yeux et s'assit sur le lit. Il n'était pas prêt pour se battre (**N/T:** je ne sais pas du tout traduire cette phrase donc elle est probablement fausse.). L'homme fronça des sourcils. « Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi? »

« Non monsieur. »

« Enlève le monsieur fiston. Je suis un pirate pas un foutu soldat de la marine royale. Appelle moi plutôt Capitane. » Jack s'assit sur la chaise et fit face à Harry. « Tu veux savoir où, pourquoi et comment es-tu arrivé ici, non?»

« Oui capitaine. »acquiesça Harry.

« Et bien, commençons pat le début. » Jack parla à Harry de la bohémienne mais il évita certains choses comme le fait qu'il était forcé d'aider le garçon.. Il valait mieux lui faire croire que c'était de sa propre volonté. Ensuite il lui parla de leur relation familiale et sourit. « Alors, tu veux faire quoi? T'as l'après-midi de libre et demain on commence ton entraînement de pirate. »

Harry le fixa. Il n'avait pas dit un mot pendant cette conversation à sens unique. « Je m'en fous. Tout est bon pour moi. »

Ce fut le tour de Jack de cligner des yeux. Ce garçon avait sérieusement besoin de réapprendre à vivre. « OK, alors on va voir l'équipage. Ils étaient inquiets pour toi, tu sais. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et ouvrit la cage de Hedwige. La chouette hulula et se posa sur son épaule, il suivit l'homme plus âgé sur le pont. A sa vue, les pirates arrêtèrent leurs activités et se réunirent, la plupart d'entre eux se dépêchèrent des ponts inférieurs où ils s'étaient cachés à cause du soleil.

« Les gars! » appela Jack « Je veux que vous voyez Harry Potter! »

La seule femme à bord que Harry pouvait voir, s'approcha et regarda ses yeux.

« Hmm, merveilleux yeux, Green-Eyes. Je suis Anamaria. »

Harry serra sa main mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette situation, il avait besoin de temps pour qu'elle rentre dans sa tête, d'accepter qu'il était à bord d'un bateau dans les année 1600, que son ancêtre était un pirate et qu'il allait s'entraîner pour en devenir un. Pourquoi il finissait toujours dans les plus improbables des situations?

* * *

Version éditée.


	3. Chapitre 2

**PIRATES ET SORCIERS.**

Disclaimer dans le prologue.

**N/A:** note de l'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**N/C: **note de la correctrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes**

Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.

Résumé:

Jack Sparrow est l'ancêtre de Harry. Un jour, il l'enlève et le reste est problèmes, pirates, trésors et histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Harry apprit rapidement que la vie à bord d'un bateau était difficile et encore plus pour lui où tout était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer avant cela, encore moins être sur un bateau. L'équipage était patient avec lui et lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait mais il ne mettait pas son c?ur à l'entraînement. Il pensait constamment à Sirius et aux choses qui auraient pu se passer, il vivait dans ses rêves.

Jack observait avec inquiétude comme Harry s'effaçait de plus en plus. Ils devaient l'atteindre aussi vite que possible ou il mourrait et Jack perdrait son âme, deux choses qu'il éviterait de bon c?ur. Alors, une nuit, il demanda à l'équipage ce qu'il en pensait.

Harry, qui commençait à avoir faim, était en train d'aller à la coquerie (**N/T**:terme nautique pour la cuisine), quand il entendit des voix et s'arrêta. Sa nature curieuse prit le dessus immédiatement et silencieusement il fit son chemin vers la porte légèrement ouverte et s'assit pour écouter.

« Alors ,» c'était la voix de Jack. « Vous pensez quoi de Green-Eyes? » Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ce surnom.

« Honnête ou malhonnête? » la voix appartenait à Tipper.

« Honnête. »

« Le garçon est le plus pire marin que j'ai jamais vu et c'est quelque chose en comptant le jeune Will Turner aussi.

Jack hocha de la tête. « Anamaria? »

« C'est un bon garçon Jack, mais il est trop loin de nous pour qu'on l'aide. » La femme-pirate soupira. « Il a le don Jack, le même qui fait de toi un bon capitaine mais il n'a plus d'espoir. Il sera mort avant la fin de l'année si rien ne le fait sortir de là. »

Une autre voix s'exprima. « Super! ». Elle était joyeuse et appartenait à Pete. Harry ne l 'aimait pas vraiment car il ressemblait et agissait un peu trop comme Peter Pettigrow. « Bénis soit le garçon, il m'a fait gagner 20 pièces (**N/T:** je me demande des pièces de quoi) ».

« De quoi parles-tu? » dit Jack d'un ton sec. Apparemment il n'avait pas entendu parler de ce pari également.

« Tu vois, moi et le vieux Tipper avons parié. Tipper a dit que le garçon tiendrait au mois deux semaines, et moi j'ai dit une. J'ai gagné. »

Il y eut tout à coup un coup de feu et un cri de peine. « Si tu paries encore une fois sur mon héritier, ce ne sera pas ta main, mais ta tête. » La voix de Jack était tout à fait calme. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son accent bizarre et mal articulé et il parlait aussi clairement que n'importe quelle personne. « Harry ne vas pas mourir ni sombrer dans son esprit. C'est un Sparrow et bien qu'il lui est arrivé des choses horribles, un Sparrow a toujours du soutien (**N/T:** je ne suis pas sûre du tout de la traduction de cet expression.). Je l'aiderai moi-même même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai! »

Harry retourna dans la cabine où il était resté ces quatre derniers jours. Hedwige était perchée sur le mât comme d'habitude et parlait avec le perroquet de Cotton. Sa cage était dans sa malle après avoir été réduite. Il y avait deux choses que Harry avait remarqué depuis qu'il était dans le passé, Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ici et il pouvait faire de la magie sans recevoir un avertissement du Ministère de la Magie. Puisqu'il avait 16 ans, il était considéré comme un sorcier à part entière et pouvait utiliser la magie comme il le voulait.

Il s'assit sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Jack croyait vraiment en lui, c'était étrange parce qu'il pensait que les pirates se foutaient de tout sauf l'or et l'argent. Il se sentait ici plus chez lui que même à Poudlard. La plupart de l'équipage était des gens merveilleux avec de bizarres et drôles habitudes, et il aimait tout spécialement la façon dont ils parlaient avec leurs accents bizarres. Il pensa à Ron et sa large famille ainsi qu'à Hermione et la sienne. Et les nombreuses autres qui mourront si Voldemort avait la permission d'aller librement où il voulait et faire ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr Fudge et Dumbledore faisaient de leur mieux pour contenir Voldemort et son accès à plus de pouvoirs mais seul Harry pouvait le détruire. Était-il si égoïste qu'il serait prêt à infliger la peine de perdre quelqu'un aux autres alors qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour arrêter cela? Non, il ne le pouvait pas et il savait cela de tout son c?ur. Il le devait à ses parents et à Sirius d'au moins essayer de vaincre Voldemort. Tout revenait à lui.

De la colère se forma en lui et ses yeux verts commencèrent à briller encore plus. Voldemort allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et il allait bien payer.

* * *

Albus regarda la chambre avec inquiétude. Ce n'était pas en train de se produire. Harry ne pouvait pas être parti, pas quand ils avaient le plus besoin de lui. Tout dans sa chambre avait disparu et il y avait aucune trace d'intrus à part une corde qui pendait à la fenêtre. Pétunia et Vernon l'avait contacté dès qu'ils découvrirent que leur neveu était parti, ils avaient même capturé un hibou dans le parc, ne faisant pas attention si les voisins pouvaient les voir. Ils tenaient vraiment à Harry (**N/T:** ça me fait bizarre de lire ça!). Il sourit à cette pensée mais son sourire s'effaça vite. Le fait est que Harry était parti et que Voldemort avait un bon et agréable moment en rapport avec cela. Ou, avec les mots de Severus: « Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux et jamais il ne m'avait fait autant peur avant que maintenant. »

« Nous devons le chercher! » insista Molly Weasley. « Ce garçon est comme mon fils, et si ce monstre Voldemort l'a capturé, j'irai moi-même le chercher. Et que Dieu aide ce Mage Noir si il se trouve sur mon chemin. »

« Calmez-vous Molly, » ricana Rogue. « Voldemort est peut-être aussi heureux qu'un enfant hyperactif mais il est quand même contrarié de ne pas avoir Potter. Quelqu'un l'a battu et il veut sa vengeance. »

Remus était assis là, regardant la table avec sa tête enfouit dans ses mains. Tonks plaça un bras confortant autour de lui et le serra près d'elle alors que le loup-garou commençait à pleurer encore une fois. Kingsley n'avait pas l'air très bien, Arabella était en train de regarder d'un ?il mauvais Mundungus qui essayait de se cacher derrière Albus et secouait sa tête.

Dans un coin se tenaient les jumeaux, Ginny et Hermione. Ils se tenaient tous pour chercher du confort et de la force. Aucun d'entre eux croyaient que Harry était parti pour de bon et ils ne pensaient même pas qu'il pouvait être mort. Ils savaient, dans leurs c?urs, qu'il était encore en vie. C'est pourquoi sa disparition était plus facile à supporter.

Dans un autre coin, seul, se trouvait Ron. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il pouvait voir deux conséquences au fait que Harry avait disparu. La première était que Voldemort aurait une meilleure chance de gagner la guerre et la seconde était qu'il pouvait finalement être Ron de nouveau et ne plus être dans l'ombre de Harry Potter. Pour une fois, il pouvait être le héros. Pourtant, Harry était parti…

« Messieurs, mesdames, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait! » dit Dumbledore, une fois que le bruit avait diminué. « Je sais qu'il est inquiétant que Harry soit parti mais je sens qu'il n'est pas mort. Il a juste disparu pour aller quelque part et il passe du bon temps sinon il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous contacter. Jusqu'à son retour -et nous savons tous qu'il reviendra- nous devons faire du mieux que nous pouvons sans lui. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr Albus? » demanda Remus. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré ces jours derniers. « Comment pouvez-vous si sûr que Harry ne soit pas mort, qu'il reviendra? Comment? »

« Je peux le sentir Remus, tout au fond de mon c?ur, et, si je ne me trompe pas, Fred, Georges, Hermione et Ginny le peuvent également. Vous, en tant que loup-garou, devez le sentir encore plus que nous. »

Remus cligna des yeux, ferma les yeux puis se concentra. Il y avait un silence fébrile dans la salle jusqu »à ce qu'un petit sourire se forme sur le visage du loup-garou. « il est vivant, il essaie de revenir mais ça va prendre du temps, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Tout le monde souffla et pas même Rogue fit un commentaire dessus. Le Maître de Potion et espion tourna sa tête apparemment de dégoût mais Hermione vit un furtif sourire soulagé. Elle lui sourit quand il la vit mais son air renfrogné ne l'affecta pas. En-dessous de cette armure, il y avait un humain et elle était l'une des rares personnes à avoir vu cet humain sortir de cette armure. Puis, soudainement, Rogue lui fit un clin d'?il secrètement et haussa un sourcil. Elle l'imita et ne put s'empêcher de glousser un peu. Cet homme était complètement impossible et pourtant il pesait son pesant d'or.

Ginny gloussa à cause de Hermione et les deux se mirent à éclater de rire, attirant l'attention de la salle. Fred et Georges observèrent les deux filles qui se tordaient de rire puis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire aussi. Le fait qu'elles étaient en train de rire était assez bien pour eux.

Albus regarda les adolescents en train de rire et rit silencieusement tout seul. Un nouveau quatuor était né. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Ron qui n'avait pas bougé de son coin à côté de la fenêtre où il regardait la pluie. Il le devait surveiller de près. La jalousie était un sentiment dangereux.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Harry surprit tout le monde. D'une, il portait la dague que Jack lui avait donné, de deux il avait rétréci ses habits pour qu'ils lui aillent parfaitement. Il avait mis un bandana pour que ses cheveux ne le gênent pas et il avait passé la nuit à faire une potion qu'il avait trouvé pour corriger sa vue. Il n'avait pas fait cette potion quand Rogue l'avait fait faire en classe parce qu'il était à l'infirmerie après une de ses fameuses rencontres avec Voldemort.

Pour l'équipage, il ressemblait à une version plus jeune de Jack Sparrow et ce dernier rit quand il le vit. Les choses allaient changer sur le Black Pearl, c'était sûr. Il l'observa toute la journée alors que Harry faisait les choses que l'équipage lui avait appris cette semaine, et il les faisait bien. Anamaria était la 1ère personne qui se remit de son choc et commença à lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait, Cotton suivit rapidement avec Gibbs. Une autre bonne chose avec Harry à bord était que le fichu perroquet de Cotton se taisait et parlait le plus souvent avec Hedwige. L'équipage entier était ébloui par la chouette blanche, celle-ci aimait l'attention que l'équipage lui donné, ce que Harry n'aurait pas attendu de l'équipage.

Cette nuit, Harry les joignit dans la partie commune, là où l'équipage s'asseyait et parlait ou mangeait. Harry s'assit dans un coin avec son dos contre le mur et une vue claire de la porte ainsi que le reste de la pièce. Il avait confiance en Jack mais il ne faisait pas confiance à tout l'équipage. En parlant du capitaine, celui-ci rentrait dans la pièce et, ayant repéré Harry dans un coin, se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui.

« C'est quoi qui t'a fait changé d'avis, gamin? » demanda le pirate. « Je m'en fous mais je veux savoir quand même. »

Harry sourit. « Un oiseau m'a changé les idées. »

« Hein? »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile avec moi Jack ou je jure que je commence à t'appeler papy. »

« Tu ferais pas ça! »

« Tu veux essayer? »

Jack étudia ces yeux verts et sourit. « Ouais, tu le ferais. Un jour un Sparrow, toujours un Sparrow. N'oublies jamais ça. »

« J'essaierais….papy. »

« Hé! Tu m'insultes là! »

« Et alors? »

L'équipage entier regardait cet échange verbal et la plupart d'entre eux était amusé. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mal d'avoir le gamin, même seulement pour le divertissement. Le voir avec leur capitaine se chamailler était très amusant, peu d'entre eux aurait osé appeler Jack quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas et encore moins de personnes s'en serait sorti avec tous leur membres intacts.

« Calmez- vous les gars! » dit Anamaria alors s'asseyait devant le couple qui se disputait. « C'est bon de te voir normal Green-Eyes. »

« Peux-tu arrêter s'il te plaît de m'appeler comme ça? »

« Un pirate qui dit 's'il te plait'! ». Jack avait l'air choqué. « Nous devons travailler ton vocalbu... bolacvyu, barlivac- »

« Vocabulaire? » proposa Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui c'est ça! Vocabulaire. Et on doit aussi t'apprendre quelques chansons de pirates. Mon préféré à moi c'est 'Une vie de pirate pour moi'. »

Anamaria roula des yeux. « Comme si c'est une surprise. Jack, tu deviens vieux et prévisible. »

« Ah bon? »

« Bien sûr papy » répondit-elle.

Jack la regarda d'un ?il noir puis sourit malicieusement. « Et bien, si je suis si prévisible, prédis ça. Tu es de garde ce soir et tu auras Green-Eyes ici, pour compagnon. Tous les deux, vous devez apprendre à me respecter. »

« Appelez- moi Green-Eyes encore et je jure que quelqu'un va se réveiller avec des cheveux roses. » menaça Harry. Il était le fils d'un Maraudeur et le filleul d'un autre. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

« Allons, allons Harry, tu as besoin d'apprendre tous les aspects d'une vie de pirate et ça en fait parti. »

« Parfois, je te hais vraiment Jack. » grogna Anamaria.

« Je sais chérie, je sais. »

Harry secoua la tête et sourit. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait.

* * *

Version éditée mais pas corrigée.


	4. Chapitre 3

**PIRATES ET SORCIERS.**

Disclaimer et autres explications dans le prologue.

**N/A:** note de l'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**N/C:** note du correcteur/de la correctrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes 1.**

**La traduction étant amateur, ce ne sera pas une traduction parfaite mais j'espère être la plus fidèle possible.**

Résumé:

Jack Sparrow est l'ancêtre de Harry. Un jour, il enlève Harry et le reste est problèmes, pirates, trésors et histoire.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon forum.

* * *

**N/T** : je suis désolée pour tout ce retard mais bon vous avez les explications dans mon profil. Si vous voyez que je mets trop de temps vous pouvez me harcelez de PM comme certains l'ont fait et si je ne suis pas trop malade et paresseuse, le chapitre arrivera plus vite.

Vu que ça fait longtemps, je vous conseille de relire les explications du chapitre 1 à propos de la traduction. Je sais que **Pirates** est plus populaire **que l'Ordre du Phoenix,** je me suis dépêchée pour ce chapitre bien que celui de l'autre fic est plus avancé car plus facile à traduire. Il y aura donc des fautes d'ailleurs je suis à la recherche d'un(e) correcteur(trice) qui s'y connaisse en Pirates des Caraïbes…

J'ai des questions sur mon profil à propos de mes histoires, faites-y un tour pour donner votre avis, merci. Et pour ceux qui lisent **Galenistari**, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse de l'auteur pour qu'elle m'envoie la suite donc aucun chapitre à traduire.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la chanson. Comme je suis habitué à celle de l'attraction Disney (j'ai le clip en vhs), c'est celle que j'ai mise mais à la fin du chapitre j'ai mis les chansons de pirates de Disney en petit bonus pour vous faire plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dictionnaire nautique _(sources : Dictionnaire Gruss de Marine et )_

**Nid de pie** (ou de **corbeau**) : poste d'observation placé assez haut sur le premier mât de certains bâtiments et où se tient l'homme de vigie.

**HMS** : signifie que le bâtiment appartient à la couronne d'Angleterre. **H**is/ Her **M**ajesty **S**hip. Il existe également le sigle **RMS** pour **R**oyal **M**ajesty **S**hip..

* * *

**Chapitre 3/18**

« Plus vite, mon gars ! » dit Jack tandis qu'il se battait contre Harry. Il enseignait actuellement au garçon comment utiliser un sabre d'abordage. « Fais attention à ton côté gauche. »

Harry le fit et bloqua le coup suivant facilement. Il était à bord du Black Pearl depuis cinq mois, et il les avait aimés. Après avoir appris tout ce qu'un marin décent devrait savoir, l'équipage lui apprit d'autres genres de combat. Anamaria lui enseigna l'utilisation d'un poignard et en retour il lui enseigna à lire et écrire. Gibbs lui apprit le combat de corps à corps, et en échange Harry lui raconta des histoires du futur. Jack lui enseigna comment utiliser des épées et des sabres d'abordage et en retour Harry aida le capitaine à avoir une meilleure prise de ses capacités magiques qui commençaient seulement à se développer au cours des mois. Jack avait commencé à être un élémentaliste normal, mais par la suite il développa sa magie et Harry lui enseigna ce qu'il savait. Le reste de l'équipage lui enseigna à mentir, tricher, se bagarrer, jurer, voler, s'enfuir furtivement, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'autres.

« Ne te laisses pas distraire, tu n'es pas assez bon pour faire ça. » dit Jack alors que Harry finissait à terre et que son sabre d'abordage se trouvait à plusieurs pieds. « Bientôt tu seras assez bon pour participer à l'action. »

« Action ? » demanda Harry et se leva. Jack était un bon professeur, mais vous n'obteniez de lui aucune pitié ou pauses jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement soit terminé.

« Ouais, nous allons très bientôt attaquer et piller un bateau. L'équipage s'agite, pas un bateau pris depuis des mois. Nous sommes des pirates après tout, gamin. Nous avons besoin de garder nos atouts en bonne condition, ou nous serons aussi mauvais que ces officiers de la marine. » Jack se pencha sur le mât, un sourire narquois au lèvres. « J'oublierais jamais ta première rencontre avec ces stupides idiots. C'était tout à fait summat( ?). »

Harry gémit. « Comme si je savais pas. Anamaria n'a pas oublié. Elle est toujours en train de se moquer de moi. » Il commençait à parler comme les pirates, surtout comme Jack. Il prenait également l'habitude de marcher comme lui cela donnait l'impression d'être ivre sur la terre ferme, mais ça allait parfaitement avec le balancement de la mer.

« Ouais, en effet. » Gibbs rit sous cape de sa place sur le bastingage. « J'pense pas que j'ai vu quelque chose de plus drôle. »

Harry tira la langue à l'homme plus âgé puis esquiva rapidement le poignard qu'il allait sûrement lui lancer. Et il le fût. Il passa en sifflant dans l'air près de lui et s'enfonça juste dans le mât où Jack se trouvait il y a quelques secondes.

« Espèce de grand idiot ! » cria Jack, mais chacun savait qu'il s'amusait autant qu'eux. « Tu pensais faire quoi là ? »

« Apprendre à ton petit à garder sa langue. » répondit Gibbs.

Harry roula des yeux et rengaina son sabre d'abordage. Une fois lancés, ces deux-là en auraient pour un bon bout de temps.

« Ils recommencent ? » demanda Anamaria alors qu'elle descendait du nid de pie.

« Ouais. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Impossibles idiots. Bon, monte. C'est ton tour. » Elle lui remit la longue-vue et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry monta rapidement comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et s'installa confortablement dans le nid de pie. Certains marins n'aimaient pas être ici à cause de la hauteur, mais Harry adorait et découvrit rapidement qu'il était un bon guetteur, ayant une très bonne vue après avoir bu la potion corrective de vue.

« _On pique, on saccage, on monte à l'abordage_

_Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Nous sommes des fripouilles_

_Qui piquent et qui dépouillent_

_Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie !_ » chanta-t-il tranquillement pendant qu'il regardait autour. La mer s'étirait dans chaque direction aussi loin que l'oeil pouvait voir, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il aimait cet endroit avec ou sans la présence de l'équipage. Jack lui dit une fois que c'était le sang de pirate en lui qui se réjouissait d'être de retour aux sources, que la mer était sa maîtresse, peu importait le reste et que personne d'autre avait la main mise sur son coeur et pouvait prendre les décisions à sa place. C'était ce que la plupart des pirates recherchaient: la liberté, mais très peu la trouve. Jack l'avait trouvée, et maintenant Harry aussi.

« _On carotte, on escroque, on grimpe les coques_

_Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Remplissons nos timbales_

_Et vidons les cales_

_Buvons mes amis, yo ho._ Qu'est-ce que ? ! » Harry rétrécit ses yeux vers le point noir mais ne voyait pas mieux. Alors il sortit la longue vue et la dirigea vers la chose. « Merde ! Jack ! »

« Ouais, qu'es-ce qui ya Green-Eyes ? ! » Jack leva les yeux vers lui.

« Un HMS s'approche rapidement du côté droit ! »

« Quoi ? ! Dans le milieu d'l'océan ? ! T'es sûr ? ! »

« Bien sûr, je suis sûr ! » lui hurla Harry en retour.

« C'est quoi son nom ? ! » demanda Gibbs.

« Où se dirige-t-il ? ! » ajouta Anamaria.

Harry se retourna et dirigea de nouveau la longue vue vers le bateau. « Il s'appelle l'Interceptor II, et il se dirige tout droit sur nous. Rien indique un changement de direction vers la gauche ou la droite »

« Inter-quoi ? ! »

« Interceptor II. Tu connais ? » demanda-t-il en descendant sur le pont supérieur.

« J'parie qu'c'est Norrington, » dit Anamaria dit. « Jack a réquisitionné un de ses bateaux y a un an ou deux, et depuis l'homme n'a pas arrêté de pourchasser le Black Pearl. »

« Ah oui, les médaillons aztèques maudits. »

Jack inclina la tête en signe d'accord. « Norrington. Y a qu'un officier d'la marine qu'est assez bête pour appeler son bateau comme ça. »

« On fait quoi ? » Harry caressait Hedwige qui avait atterri sur son épaule. La chouette avait perdu un bon nombre de ces plumes ou elle aurait été cuite avec la chaleur des Caraïbes.

« Nous cachons le bateau. » dit Jack. « J'veux pas encore une confrontation. Combien de temps avant qu'ils nous atteignent à ton avis ? »

« Pas avant la tombée de la nuit au plus tard. » répondit Harry puis sourit. « J'peux arrangé ça bien sûr. »

« Tu commences à penser comme moi. » Jack souriait également. « T'as quoi en tête ? »

Harry fit un sourire narquois et commença à chuchoter dans l'oreille du capitaine. Anamaria et Gibbs se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, c'était des trucs de magie, pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient comprendre. Ils observèrent alors que Harry finissait d'expliquer son plan à Jack et ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'au nid de pie où ils commencèrent à faire des gestes étranges avec leurs mains. Ni Anamaria ni Gibbs ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait, mais ils pouvaient sentir la magie libérée et orientée vers l'autre bateau. Ils frissonnèrent à la pensée d'être du mauvais côté de Harry et de Jack. Pauvres officiers de la marine.

Quand Harry et Jack descendirent, ils se souriaient comme des maniaques.

« Vous avez fait quoi à ces pauvres bâtards ? » demanda Anamaria, effrayée de la réponse.

« Rien de bien méchant, chérie. » répondit Jack. « Juste quelques cordes coupées et d'autres petites choses. »

« Je suppose que ces cordes étaient des cordes très importantes ? » elle arqua un sourcil.

« Comment t'as su ? » demanda Harry. « Et tu commences à parler comme une dame Ana, devrais faire attention. »

« Et tu commences à parler comme l'vieux Jack, c'est effrayant. »

« J'sais ce qui va nous remonter le moral, » Jack sourit et Harry devint soupçonneux immédiatement. « L'histoire de la première rencontre de Harry avec les officiers de la marine. »

« Jack ! »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Je te déteste. »

Jack sourit. « Tu racontes Gibbs. »

Gibbs sourit alors que Harry allait de l'autre côté du bateau en tapant des pieds et commença le conte.

* * *

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient en mer, et ça faisait trois semaines que Harry était arrivé à bord du Black Pearl. Jack étant Jack, pensait que c'était une bonne idée de célébrer ce fait et ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit port. Il donna des jours de congé à son équipage à part les vigiles puis mena Harry dans une auberge et essaya de le rendre ivre.

Harry but un peu de rhum, mais pas assez pour avoir l'alcool joyeux. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans la taverne, et les officiers de la marine pouvaient venir à n'importe quel moment.

« Allez Green-Eyes, t'as besoin de savoir comment on boit le rhum. » dit Jack. « Tiens, je vais même payer ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non merci Jack. J'ai vu quelques officiers sur notre chemin en venant ici. Et je suis sûr qu'ils ont remarqué le Pearl ancré dans le port. Ils vont bientôt venir fouiner. »

« Rabat-joie. J'pensais pas qu'un Sparrow pouvait être un rabat-joie. » marmonna Jack et commença à boire sa deuxième chope de rhum.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts secoua la tête et regarda autour de la taverne. Plusieurs prostituées les regardaient tous les deux il de façon affamée, quelques pirates chuchotaient dans un coin et jetaient des regards dans leur direction. Le barman et les serveuses couraient autour avec les menus commandés et personne sembla remarquer l'ouverture de la porte. Enfin, pas au début. Mais quand dix officiers de la marine entrèrent dans la salle, la plupart des pirates assis autour, apparemment ivres, sautèrent avec leurs armes prêtes.

« Jack, officiers de la marine ! » chuchota Harry, remerciant les dieux, ils étaient assis vers le fond de la taverne, près de la porte de derrière. »

« Ouais, ouais, tu m'as déjà parlé d'eux. »

« Non, ils sont ici dans la taverne Jack ! »

« Maintenant tu veux prendre mon rhum aussi ? ! »

« Baisse d'un ton espèce d'idiot. » Harry prit le menton de son ancêtre et tourna sa tête vers les officiers faisant leur route dans la foule.

« Officiers de la marine ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? ! »

Harry roula des yeux. « C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Arriver jusqu'à la porte de derrière aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible puis courir jusqu'au Pearl. » Jack se leva lentement et fila vers la porte et Harry fit de même en le suivant.

« ILS SONT LA! ! ! ! ! » hurla un officier et les pointa du doigt.

« Oublie le 'silencieusement'. » dit Harry alors qu'il se pencha pour éviter une balle.

« APRÈS EUX ! ! ! ! »

« Ouais, oublie le 'silencieusement'. » dit Jack alors qu'il sauta par-dessus une table. Ils ouvrirent la porte en tombant et clignotèrent des yeux pendant que plusieurs autres officiers couraient vers eux en haut de la ruelle. « On s'sépare ! » commanda le pirate-capitaine et une fois qu'ils atteignirent la rue principale, chacun partit d'un côté.

Harry courut rapidement en bas de la rue et vers les docks. Il nota que la plupart des officiers le suivaient et ils avaient deux avantages. Le premier était leur nombre, et l'autre était qu'ils connaissaient cette ville comme le dos de leurs mains. Il a couru dans une contre-allée sordide qui s'avéra être une impasse et regarda autour. Il pouvait entendre les officiers arriver, le mur était trop haut pour qu'il saute par dessus et il avait laissé sa baguette magique sur le Pearl ce matin, ne voulant pas se la faire voler en ville.

La seule chose qui lui venait en tête était la magie des métamorphomages. Envoyant une prière aux dieux, il se concentra et s'imagina dans le corps d'une jeune femme, une prostituée. Il rassembla ses pouvoirs magiques et les força dans l'image mentale, puis il connecta cette image et son image. Une seconde plus tard, il pouvait sentir un fourmillement allant de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il portait une robe - « putain de corset ! » - et il avait de longs cheveux or. Puis il se jeta dans une pile de détritus alors que les officiers de la marine venaient précipitamment dans la ruelle.

« Hé madame, vous avez vu un garçon courir par ici ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Ça oui, » répondit Harry gêné. « Le gosse m'a poussée et maintenant ma robe est foutue ! »

« Où il est allé ? » un autre demanda.

« Oh, il a sauté par-dessus le mur. » Harry se leva et essuya sa robe. Ensuite il marcha vers l'un des officiers et commença à jouer avec les boutons de son uniforme. « Tu sais, pourquoi se soucier d'un garçon alors que tu peux te soucier de moi ? » il battit des cils pour plus d'effet et fut presque malade pendant que le soldat bavait d'admiration.

« Pas le temps Dawson, ramène tes fesse ici ! » le chef des officiers saisit l'homme et le traîna dans le reste du groupe. « Merci ! » envoya-t-il à Harry et lui jeta une pièce d'or.

Harry l'attrapa et regarda les soldats disparaître puis il se changea en sa forme normale.

« Et bien, c'était amusant. »

Il tourna sa tête d'un coup sec vers le haut et plus haut encore. Anamaria se reposait sur l'un des toits et le regardait, les yeux brillants. « Quand Jack apprendra ça ! »

« Un mot et je jure que je- »

« Pas le temps mon gars, le Pearl est prêt à partir. » Elle saisit sa main et le tira vers elle sur le dessus du toit. « Au fait, tu fais une femme merveilleuse. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

« Toujours une bonne histoire à entendre. » Jack soupira et essuya ses larmes.

« Parles pour toi. » murmura Harry. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça s'obscurcit. L'interceptor II devrait bientôt être ici. »

Le capitaine gloussa. « Et nous serons prêts à les recevoir. »

Une fois de plus, Anamaria et Gibbs frissonnèrent au regard que Jack et Harry échangèrent. Non, mieux ne valait pas être de leur mauvais côté.

* * *

Voilà, à la prochaine!! Et Bonnes vacances!!

Jina.

**BONUS**

_**Chanson dans les parcs Disney « Yo ho, yo ho »**_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie_

_On pique, on saccage, on monte à l'abordage  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho  
Nous sommes des fripouilles  
Qui piquent et qui dépouillent  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie_

_On carotte, on escroque, on grimpe les coques  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho  
Remplissons nos timbales  
Et vidons les cales  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie_

_On brûle, on allume, on flambe et on fume  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho  
On pille les villes, et puis on les grille  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Oh ohhhh oh, ohhhh oh_

_Nous sommes des canailles  
Les rois de la racaille  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho  
Et nos chers parents sont fiers de leurs enfants  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie_

_On pique, on saccage, on monte à l abordage  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho  
Nous sommes des fripouilles  
Qui piquent et qui dépouillent  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie_

_On carotte, on escroque, on grimpe les coques  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho  
Remplissons nos timbales  
Et vidons les cales  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie  
On brûle, on allume, on flambe et on fume  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho  
On pille les villes, et puis on les grille  
Buvons mes amis, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie_

_On pique, on saccage, on monte à l abordage  
Buvons mes amis, ho ho ho, ho, ho, youhhh_

_Yo ho, yo ho, vive la piraterie_

Attention hé, tu f'rais mieux d reculer gibier de potence  
J'vais nettoyer l'pont de ce foutu rafiot

Ouais on va passer l'éponge  
La poudre à canon et les balles perdues ça fait pas bon ménage  
Planquez vous ça va sauter !

_**Chanson de PdC "La vie d'un pirate"**_

_Yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho!_

_Oh la vie d'un pirate est dure et heureuse,  
nous écumons les mers bleues!  
Je veux la vie de boucanier,  
oui la vie de pirate est vraiment pour moi,  
oui la vie de pirate est pour moi!_

_Yo ho! Yo ho! Vive la vie de pirate!_

_Nous volons, nous pillons et nous dépouillions!  
Trinquez les copains! Yo ho!  
Tant pis pour les gens que nous dévalisons!  
Trinquez les copains! Yo ho!_

_Yo ho! Yo ho! Vive la vie de pirate!_

_Nous ravageons, saccageons, mettons à sac!  
Trinquez les copains! Yo ho!  
Nous chapardons même les bouteilles de Cognac!  
Trinquez les copains! Yo ho!_

_Yo ho! Yo ho! Vive la vie de pirate!  
Yo ho! Yo ho! Vive la vie de pirate!_

_**« La vie d'un pirate » sortie en 1951 dans « Peter-Pan ».**_ Cette chanson est interprétée par l'équipage du Capitaine Crochet.

_Ooooh, la vie d'un pirate à bord d'une frégate,  
c'est la plus belle des vies!  
On s'dilate la rate quand on est pirate,  
oui on rit dans la piraterie !  
Ooooh, on rit dans la piraterie !_

_Ooooh, la vie d'un pirate c'est une vie d'acrobate  
qui tombe toujours à l'eau !  
Dans les omoplates à grands coups d'couteaux,  
on n'fait pas de vieux os sur les flots !  
Ooooh, sur l'eau on n'fait pas de vieux os !_


	5. Chapter 4

**PIRATES ET SORCIERS.**

Disclaimer et autres explications dans le prologue.

**N/A:** note de l'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**N/C:** note du correcteur/de la correctrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes 1.**

**La traduction étant amateur, ce ne sera pas une traduction parfaite mais j'espère être la plus fidèle possible.**

Résumé:

Jack Sparrow est l'ancêtre de Harry. Un jour, il enlève Harry et le reste est problèmes, pirates, trésors et histoire.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, plus de réponses aux reviews anonymes car je n'ai plus de forum.

**N/A** : je suis désolée pour tout ce retard. Si vous voyez que je mets trop de temps, parce que c'est plus vraiment ma priorité, vous pouvez me harcelez de MP comme certains l'ont fait et si je ne suis pas trop malade et paresseuse, le chapitre arrivera plus vite. Déjà j'ai plus de problèmes de PC, j'ai acheté un macbook...

Vu que ça fait longtemps, je vous conseille de relire les explications du chapitre 1 à propos de la traduction. Je sais que **Pirates** est plus populaire **que l'Ordre du Phoenix,** je me suis dépêchée pour ce chapitre bien que celui de l'autre fic est plus avancé car plus facile à traduire. Il y aura donc des fautes.

J'ai au moins réussi à traduire « savvy »,mot que Jack utilise souvent et que je n'ai pu comprendre ! C'est une déformation de l'expression française « savez-vous » en créole des Caraïbes anglophone. Et ça donne « tu piges ? » en français .

Pour ceux qui lisent **Galenistari**, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse de l'auteur pour qu'elle m'envoie la suite mais j'ai eu une review d'une personne qui m'a dit qu'elle avait autorisé à un lecteur sur Fanfiction de remettre ses histoires. Donc je vais envoyer un MP à cette personne pour avoir plus d'infos.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dictionnaire nautique _(sources : Dictionnaire Gruss de Marine et amelcaramel . net)_

**Commodore** : grade militaire de la marine royale britannique. Il est plus important qu'un simple capitaine de vaisseaux mais moins important qu'un amiral. Ce grade existe aussi au Canada et en Australie avec un classement plus ou moins différent. Il équivaut en France à celui de contre-amiral de la marine national

**Coquerie** : nom de la pièce servant de cuisine sur un bateau.

**HMS** : signifie que le bâtiment appartient à la couronne d'Angleterre. **H**is/ Her **M**ajesty **S**hip. Il existe également le sigle **RMS** pour **R**oyal **M**ajesty **S**hip.

**Nid de pie** (ou de **corbeau**) : poste d'observation placé assez haut sur le premier mât de certains bâtiments et où se tient l'homme de vigie.

Chapitre 4/18

Harry sourit alors qu'il observait l'Interceptor II voguer devant lui. Il pouvait voir les marins regarder fixement le Black Pearl fantomatique avec surprise et horreur. Jack avait entouré leur bateau et ses environs d'un épais brouillard et cela donnait l'impression que le bateau faisait plus ou moins parti du brouillard.

« J'suis en train de voir des fantômes. » chuchota un marin et étira sa main vers Harry.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda un autre.

Avant que l'autre marin puisse lui répondre, une voix claqua et un homme grand, habillé de vêtements convenant à un Commodore s'approcha. C'était évidemment Norrington. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Retournez au travail ! Dieu seul sait ce que nous pourrions rencontrer dans ce brouillard. » Puis il se tourna vers le bateau et vit Harry. Il le regarda fixement, la bouche grande ouverte « Jack Sparrow ? »

Cela fit sourire Harry. Jack et lui se ressemblaient bien plus maintenant qu'avant car Harry avait bronzé en étant sur le Black Pearl, pourtant il y avait les cheveux à considérer. Les siens étaient noirs de jais, alors que ceux de Jack étaient plus châtains foncés. Cependant à distance, ils pourraient passer l'un pour l'autre. Il inclina la tête vers Norrington alors que l'Interceptor II dépassa le Pearl et que Norrington ne le voie plus.

« Norrington m'a vu. » dit-il à Jack pendant que l'autre homme montait et vint près de lui. « 'Pensait que c'était toi. »

Jack fit un petit sourire satisfait. « Il n'a jamais été bon pour voir les différences chez les gens. »

« C'était philosophique »

« Ché pas comment t'apel ça mais c'est la vérité. »

Anamaria et Harry se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers leur capitaine qui était en train d'envoyer son brouillard à la poursuite de Norrington pour un moment.

« Alors, on va où après ? » demanda Harry.

« Hmm » Jack fit évaporer le brouillard avec un dernier geste et le ciel étoilé apparut au-dessus d'eux. « Je pense qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite à de vieux amis, tu piges ? »

« Qui ? »

« Will et Elizabeth Turner. J'les ai pas vu depuis un moment et ils n'ont pas rencontré notre Green-Eyes »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Alors, direction Port-Royal ? » Anamaria voulut confirmer.

« Ouaip »

« Comme tu veux, Cap'taine» elle hocha la tête et partit pour donner les ordres au navigateur.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Jack. « D'abord, tu leur parles de cette histoire embarrassante et maintenant tu m'appelles encore Green-Eyes ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Lequel de ça ? »

« Les deux. »

« Parce que c'est amusant et que je me venge de ta blague avec les cheveux roses que tu m'as fait il y a quelques semaines. »

« T'as la rancune tenace. »

« T'es étonné ? Je l'avais mauvaise contre Barbossa pendant dix ans. »

« T'es un fou à lier. Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive à Port-Royal ? »

Jack sourit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le gouvernail . « Pas longtemps, deux jours tout au plus. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Bien, je veux vérifier s'ils ont quelques livres magiques dans le coin. Et après, je serais obligé de les voler parce que j'ai pas d'argent. »

« C'est ça la piraterie ! Et maintenant si nous pouvons te faire boire comme un pirate, notre travail s'rait fait. »

Ils jetèrent l'ancre à l'écart de Port-Royal, puis Jack, Harry, Anamaria et Gibbs ramèrent jusqu'au rivage. Anamaria et Gibbs partirent faire leurs propres affaires, tandis que Harry suivit de nouveau Jack. Le pirate le mena à travers la ville avec sa démarche étrange et habituelle, ce que Harry avait copié à la perfection, jusqu'à un grand manoir se tenant sur une colline et dominant la ville.

« Les Turner vivent sur le domaine du Gouverneur ? » demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

« Le père d'Elizabeth est le Gouverneur, rappelle-toi j't'ai parlé de l'or aztèque. »

« Oh ouais, cette histoire est encore plus incroyable que celle des tortues. » sourit Harry.

Jack se tourna vers lui. « T'es en train de dire que j'mens? »

« Tu veux vraiment que j'réponde ? »

« Y a pas de doutes, t'es un Sparrow. Petit morveux ! » Jack ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules maintenant et il avait pour habitude de mettre un bandana pour qu'il ne gêne pas sa vue.

« Hé, pas les cheveux ! »

Jack sourit et continua de marcher. Harry secoua la tête et le suivit. Ils atteignirent le grand manoir assez facilement, et eurent à se cacher deux fois lorsque que les soldats de la marine croisèrent leur route. Ensuite Jack le mena derrière la maison et devant l'entrée de la cuisine. Il toqua deux fois et une jeune bonne ouvrit. Elle gloussa lorsqu'elle vit le pirate. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit le guet pendant que Jack s'amusa.

« Et bien, M. Sparrow, » gloussa-t-elle. « Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avez pas vu ici. »

« Huit mois je crois, Christine. Maintenant, pourquoi t'irais pas dire à Maître William et Miss Elizabeth que j'suis là ? »

Elle gloussa de nouveau. « Une minute M. Sparrow. »

« Pour toi chérie, c'est Capitaine Sparrow, et ne l'oublie pas. »

La bonne disparut dans la maison et ils pouvaient l'entendre pouffer de rire comme une écolière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin d'eux.

« T'appelles tout le monde 'chérie' ? » demanda Harry.

« Seulement les filles. »

« Impossible d'avoir une réponse fiable avec toi Jack. » marmonna gentillement Harry et il se tourna de nouveau pour faire le guet.

« Qu'est-ce que j'peux dire, c'est le charme des Sparrow à l'oeuvre. Ah, Will ! Elizabeth ! » Jack sourit au couple qui venait de sortir.

« Jack ! » Elizabeth sourit et prit le pirate dans ses bras. « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

Will sourit aussi et serra la main de Jack. Ils remarquèrent alors le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui leur faisait dos. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Will.

« Ah, ouais. Green-Eyes ! »

Harry fit volte face. « Combien de fois j'vais te le répéter Jack ? M'appelles pas comme ça ! »

Will et Elizabeth clignèrent des yeux en voyant presque un double de Jack. Après une inspection plus minutieuse ils pouvaient voir plusieurs différences. Par exemple les yeux, alors que ceux de Jack étaient d'un marron chaud, ceux du garçon étaient d'un vert des plus étonnant. Le garçon était également plus mince et petit que Jack. Bien que Harry se soit beaucoup développé pendant ces derniers mois passés, il n'était toujours pas aussi grand que Jack.

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le couple qui le fixait. « Salut, je suis Harry Potter-Sparrow. » Il leur serra la main.

« Elizabeth Swann. Êtes vous le fils de Jack ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Nan. » répondit Jack. « C'est le fiston d'un cousin. Il est parti pou l'antre de Davy Jones, alors maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe du petit gars. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Heureux de vous rencontrer »

« Nous aussi » répondit Will. « Entrez ! » dit-il et Elizabeth parut choquée un instant.

« Où sont passées mes manières ? Entez, entrez. Christine fera du thé - avec du rhum pour toi Jack, je sais. Et vous Harry, que voulez-vous ? »

« De l'eau fera l'affaire. » répondit Harry et Jack se renfrogna.

« Il prendra la même chose que moi »

« Je ne suis pas un soulard Jack, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de boire dans une ville qui a une vendetta personnelle contre toi. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses , tu ne seras jamais soul de ta vie ! »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » il haussa un sourcil noir.

Le capitaine-pirate grogna. « Quand nous serons sur le Pearl, nous allons avoir une longue conversation sur l'alcool. »

« Tu pourras parler, mais j't'écouterais pas. »

Will Et Elizabeth riaient sous cape pendant qu'ils écoutaient le couple se disputer. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour eux maintenant que Harry était bien le neveu de Jack. Elizabeth secoua sa tête et ordonna à la bonne de mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. Tous les quatre s'installèrent dans la cuisine car il était dangereux pour Jack ou Harry d'être vu dans d'autres pièces de la maison. Les deux seraient capturés et pendus en deux temps, trois mouvements.

« De nouveaux exploits à raconter, Jack ? » demanda Will.

« Pas vraiment, on a pas attaqué de bateaux depuis des mois. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Elizabeth s'assit près de son mari.

« Fallait qu'on apprenne au p'tit morveux tout depuis le début. »

« Hé, j'étais pas si mauvais ! » protesta Harry.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Il voulait même pas essayer les premiers jours » dit-il aux deux autres.

« Oh ? » Elizabeth semblait intéressée. Elle regarda Harry. « Vous n'étiez pas un pirate de naissance ? »

« Nan. »

« Sa mère était femme de chambre dans un assez bon établissement, » ajouta Jack rapidement. « N'avait jamais vu la mer jusqu'à ce qu'on s'ramène. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir« Comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

« Ça l'est ! » insista le pirate .

Elizabeth gloussa et attira l'attention sur elle. « Vous deux êtes vraiment impossibles. »

« C'est l'charme des Sparrow à l'oeuvre » répondirent-ils en même temps et de la même voix traînante.

« Complètement impossible » reconnut Will avec un sourire. Il accepta la tasse de thé que la bonne lui remit et souffla dessus avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Rien de nouveau de votre côté ? » demanda Jack et regarda le couple.

Elizabeth rougit et mit une main sur son ventre. Jack ne comprit pas le geste, mais Harry oui et se leva d'un bond et serra la main d'Elizabeth doucement. « C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations ! À combien de mois êtes-vous ?

« Deux mois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? De quoi vous parlez, p'tit gars ? » demanda Jack, clignant ses yeux de confusion.

« Pour un type si futé, t'es parfois lourd. Elle est enceinte ! »

Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent jusqu'à son bandana. « Enceinte ? Pourquoi v'l'avez pas dit avant ? Félicitations tous les deux ! Et Will, il était temps aussi. » Pour ce commentaire il reçut une petite tape sur son bras d'Elizabeth.

« Tais-toi ! » sourit-elle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Prenez bien soin de vous. » Elizabeth dit et remit à Harry un paquet. « Là, ce sont des vieux vêtements de Will dont il n'aura plus besoin, et ce serait une honte de les jeter. »

« Merci ! » Harry sourit « Vous allez faire une mère merveilleuse. »

Elizabeth s'illumina à ces mots et Will sourit fièrement. Jack cligna des yeux, se demandant comment un si petit commentaire pouvait rendre les deux futurs parents si heureux, mais haussa les épaules. Pour lui, ça voulait dire que Harry avait le charme des Sparrow et savait comment l'utiliser.

« Bon les amis, il est temps pour nous de »

Il fut interrompu par un soldat de la marine qui venait du coin de la rue et qui les repéra. « Hé vous ! GARDES, C'EST SPARROW ET SON FILS ! ILS SONT EN TRAIN D'ATTAQUER M. ET MME TURNER ! »

« -partir. » finit Jack. « On y va petit ! »

Harry sourit une dernière fois aux Turner et courut après Jack. Ils firent le tour de la maison en esquivant les balles et s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Sur le chemin menant au manoir se trouvaient Norrington et environ vingt soldats de la marine. Harry et Jack se regardèrent puis coururent devant la maison, à la vue de Norrington, et vers l'autre côté où une pente raide ombragée par des palmiers menée vers la ville.

« SPARROW ! » beugla Norrington et leur courut après.

Alors qu'ils couraient ,Harry se tourna vers le pirate. « Ton fils ? » répéta-t-il clairement avec son accent anglais.

« Tu pourrais passer pour. En plus, ça m'dérangerait pas » sourit Jack. Les deux s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils atteignirent le bord de la pente et se regardèrent. C'était plus raides qu'ils l'avaient imaginé mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. « Prêt à passer un mauvais quart d'heure ? »

Harry sourit et allait lui répondre quand il entendit un pistolet tirer au loin et sentit une douleur aiguë dans son genou et cria. Il avait affreusement mal. Il chancelât et tomba sur Jack, le poussant de la pente. Allongé au sol, au bord de la pente, il regarda son genou. La balle avait seulement fait une blessure superficielle mais ça lui faisait toujours mal. Il se mit à quatre pattes et était sur le point de se jeter de la pente quand il sentit une épée sous sa gorge. Il la regarda puis leva les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un bras, puis du bras jusqu'à que son regard croise celui du Commodore Norrington. L'homme avait un sourire triomphal.

« Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Jack Sparrow junior. » il eut un sourire suffisant. « Gardez vos pistolets pointer sur lui. Apportez-moi des menottes, Gillette. »

Harry fut mis sur ses pieds de manière brusque et grimaça puisqu'il fut forcé d'utiliser sa jambe blessée. Deux soldats le tenaient pendant qu'un officier -Gillette, supposa-t-il- mettait des chaînes sur ses poignets. Alors il fut tiré sans ménagement. Il vit le visage choqué et frappé d'horreur d'Elizabeth dans une des fenêtres, et dans l'autre, il vit celui très inquiet de Will. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, était la tête qui sortit pour suivre leur progrès avec des yeux étrécis.

Jack était énervé, et cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon pour personne. Regardez ce qui s'était produit avec Barbossa. Il grogna pendant qu'il observait Harry être tiré sans considération pour sa blessure, puis il lâcha le bord de la falaise et se dépêcha en ville. Il trouva Anamaria et Gibbs et ramèrent vers le Pearl pour attendre la couverture de la nuit pour essayer de sauver Harry.

* * *

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Année 2012, tous mes meilleurs voeux et j'espère que je serais plus constante dans mes traductions.

Ciao !


End file.
